A Saiyan in Oz
by xoulblade
Summary: OH NO!!!! The horror, MUNCHIKINS!!!!!!! And a who???? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, so don't even think about sueing because   
I am a VERY poor person!!! By the way I don't own OZ either!!!!  
*******************************  
A Saiyan in Oz  
By Xoulblade  
******************************  
  
Waves of color whipped around him, as he floated through space, 'Where in the hell am I going!!' He  
thought to himself, getting alittle tired of the colors floating by him, he prefered black or dark blue, instead  
of all these bright annoying fluffy colors!!  
  
The colors didn't seem to be going anytime soon. So the impatient Saiyan sat back to see where he was  
heading to.......................................................  
  
Bright colors surrounded him, causing the Saiyan to stagger backward, temporary blinding him, closing his eyes  
tightly, a sudden rush of of high-pitched voices piecred his senitive ears. Covering his ears, the Saiyan hissed in pain.  
  
Then it was silent. Ever so slowly he removed the hands from his ears and slowly opened his eyes, what he saw  
scared him more than Bulma's awful cooking ever could. He was surrounded by people, hundreds of them, the bad  
thing about them was they were VERY short, male, female, and the children wore the most ridiulous clothes he has   
ever seen. The males were wearing bright green suits that looked like they didn't fit..............white and red striped  
socks and the shoes were green as the suits they were wearing, the end of the boot curled upward, with strange green  
headgear. The females were wearing, dresses unlike what his mate wears, these were ridulousy full like they were   
bells swaying back and forth, the children were little versons of the adults, ALL DRESSED the same!!!!!  
  
Then the ruler of these strange creatures, stepped forward, "Excuse me sir?"  
The Saiyan scowled and gritted his teeth at the high-pitch tone of the short one, barely holding his temper in check  
he growled, "What??"  
  
The small ruler (mayor) stepped back in surprise, the large round watch jumped at his sudden movement, "Um sorry  
sir, but I'm here to thank you for killing the 'Wicked Witch of the West' for us................................" Pointed to a spot   
over the Saiyan's shoulder.  
  
'What?', he thought, he killed someone that was as evil as HE?? He whirled around to the place that the short mayor  
has showed him. A pair of red and white stripped socks with shiney red shoes, coming from underneath the house,  
'Poor evil thing.' He thought, then an evil smirk lighted across his features, since he has been facing away from the   
short people, THEY didn't see his smirk, or they would have ran........................  
  
Looking over one of his shoulders, his eyes gleamed with evil intent, within a second his power came into being,  
turning his hair gold and his eyes a teal color. Whipping around the Saiyan watched with glee as the short people  
of this land staggered back in shock at this strange ones power.  
  
The Saiyan slowly raise above their heads and stopped just 25 feet above the ground, he was getting REALLY sick  
of them, their clothes, their high-pitched voices, their annoyingly bright colors, and well just them in general!!!!!  
  
Cupping his hands together, he gathered his hands, the energy started to build in his palms, he spoke as the energy  
builded in his cupped hands, "I AM MORE EVIL THAN YOUR WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!!!!!" He chuckled evilly,  
"I AM PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I AM VEGETA!!!!" With that he let his energy go, yelling his battle cry, "FINAL FLASH!!"  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat up, gasping for breath, Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see her prince sitting up, "Whats wrong, Vegeta??"  
He clinched the bedsheets, 'It was only a dream,' He thought relieved, All that sugary, sweetness was making him  
sick, he could handle it with his mate and his brats, he could BARELY tolerate it with Kakarrot and his brood.  
But that dream, the prince shuttered. Bulma placed a small hand on Vegeta's bare back, she felt the muscles jump.  
"Whats wrong Veggie-chan?" Vegeta growled under his breath, but he DID tell what he dreamed, because he knew  
if he didn't the woman would harp and nag at him!!  
  
So he told her...........................................she collasped on the bed with laughter, Vegeta narrowed his eyes at  
his mate, "What the hell is so funny, Onna!!??"  
  
Bulma was laughing so hard, she could'nt stop to answer her irate husband, but Vegeta NOT being the patient type  
grabbed his mate and pulled her across his lap, eye to eye. Vegetas narrowed and getting darker by the minute  
and Bulmas shiny and glittering with laughter, Vegeta growled impatiently, "BAKA ONNA, whats SO funny???"  
  
"YOU!!" She choked out.  
  
Lets just say our prince WAS NOT HAPPY..............................."WHAT???"  
  
Bulma's laughter slowly ebbed and she was finally able to speak without bursting into laughter again, "I told you Vegeta  
NOT to watch that movie 'The Wizard of Oz' with Trunks and Bra, YOU wouldn't LIKE it!!! BUT DID YOU LISTEN.......NO!!!"  
  
Slidding off his lap, Bulma cuddled once more in the warm bedsheets, with a frustrated sigh the prince, curled up behind  
his princess, bringing her up closer to him...........................................................after awhile, Bulma heard a soft  
whisper in her ear, "You were right Onna...........................You were right."  
  
Smiling Bulma closed her eyes.  
  
  
*Sighs* Sorry guys!!! I was feeling VERY evil today and that story JUST popped into my head and well the rest  
is history!!! I hope you enjoy this story!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW THANKS!!!! 


End file.
